Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of bleaching hair comprising the use of a novel bleach packet, in particular, a bleach packet comprising an effective amount of hair bleach enclosed by a water soluble enclosure, e.g. polyvinyl alcohol. This invention further relates to a method of conditioning and minimizing damage to hair during the bleaching or coloring of hair.
Prior Art
It is well known to bleach hair and reviews of the techniques and bleaching systems used to achieve these effects are readily available. Thus, for example, the subject is discussed in the publication, Perfumes, Cosmetics and Soaps, (Vol. III, Modern Cosmetics, Chapter 7, by W. A. Poucher, revised by George M. Howard, 8th Ed., (1976) (J. Wiley & Sons, New York); and the publication Harry's Cosmeticology, Vol. I, by R. G. Harry, 6th Ed., (1973), (Leonard Hill Books, London).
Powdered hair bleach compositions are known in the hair coloring art which, when mixed with a developer or activator, such as hydrogen peroxide of various strengths or volumes, can be applied to the hair to lighten its color.
Beauty Salons, including barber shops and hairstyling establishments, have traditionally used powdered bleach compositions for lightening and streaking the hair to create a fashionable appearance. Typically, these bleach products are sold in large containers and comprise an alkaline bleaching powder which is scooped out using a plastic scoop or measuring device and stirred into a water solution of the activator, e.g. Hydrogen peroxide. A reaction occurs between the powdered bleach, which comprises a powerful oxidizing agent, and the activator to liberate free oxygen which acts to bleach the hair. The bleaching solutions are then immediately used to bleach the hair.
Because of the instability of aqueous alkaline peroxide solutions, as well as because of the interaction of hydrogen peroxide with other ingredients in most of these bleaching compositions, it has been essential to package such compositions so that the ingredients are contained in two separate containers, in effect, separating the aqueous acidic hydrogen peroxide from, the powdered bleaching composition comprising, for example, the bleaching or oxidizing agent. Typical of such compositions are hair dyes, bleaches, hair lightening agents, hair lightening shampoos, or setting compositions and the like.
The powdered bleaches contain high levels of highly reactive materials which function as oxidizers. These compositions must thus be packaged in rigid airtight and watertight packages, such as glass, plastic coated metal or a rigid high density plastic (such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, etc.) with extra thick walls. The contents thereof are scooped out using a disposable plastic measuring cup. An alternative approach has been to use a laminated pouch package, consisting of sandwiches of various plastics around aluminum and paper films to provide proper barrier function. These packages are cut open and mixed with the activator solution.
There are several problems associated with the use of such powdered bleaches and the procedures used for bleaching hair. A primary problem is exposure of the user and his surroundings to the chemical dust and fumes therefrom. Opening a container of finely ground bleach material, measuring an amount of the bleach material and transferring the measured amount from the container to the equipment where the bleach material is contacted and mixed with water and an activator can generate air born dust which contacts the user and contaminates the area. The bleach dust may be irritating to the eyes and mucous membranes of the nose and throat of the user.
Another problem in using this type of hair bleach is the accuracy of measurement, Clearly, overuse of bleach is costly. Use of a too weak or too strong a bleaching solution will not produce the results desired by the hair dresser. It may be extremely difficult to accurately measure and transfer the powdered bleach material which may have become compacted and lumpy in the container due to the high affinity of the bleach for moisture. Additionally, when the bleach absorbs moisture it will react therewith, reducing the free oxygen, making the product less efficacious.
Further, after the chemical has been used, the user is faced with the problem of disposing of the container in which the chemical bleach was delivered. Residual amounts of the material may be retained in the container creating a pollution problem which is potentially hazardous to humans, animals, or merely unpleasant and unsightly.
Additionally, when the reaction of the bleach with the activator solution occurs, particularly at the surface of the solution, a substantial amount of fumes are generated which are offensive to the salon operator and customers, possibly hazardous to a person's health and, at the very least make it undesirable to use these products as often as they could or should be used.
Further, bleaching solutions prepared for use cannot be bottled and stored prior to use due to the fact that the shelf life of the activated bleach is fairly limited.
Still further, many of the hair coloring procedures, e.g. bleaching, require the use of an oxidizing agent which tends to damage hair and make it more "porous". In some instances the hair is subjected to multiple treatments with compositions containing oxidizing agents and the damage may be compounded.
A variety of adverse effects on the structure of the hair occur during such treatment. Hair coloring treatments, e.g. bleaching may seriously weaken or embrittle the hair so that it will break off in wet or dry conditions; cause hair to lose its normal resilience when highly bleached, so that it feels like sponge or rubber, stretches like a thin rubber filament if pulled, breaks if stretched beyond the elastic limit, and in dry condition, is brittle and snaps off if bent; and reduces the ability of the hair to take up color in the normal manner. In many cases the scalp may also be deleteriously effected by contact for too long a period of time with the bleachants used on the hair.
In effect, any product that changes the structure or the color of the hair does so by a chemical reaction which changes the chemical nature of the hair. Hair at its best, when it is undamaged is flexible, and has an excellent feel and shine. All chemical processes performed on the hair, e.g., bleaching, waving and dyeing, adversely affect the structure, the integrity and the general well being of the hair. There has been substantial development on the addition of conditioners to dyes and waving products to improve the after feel of the hair. In contrast there have been very few developments on using conditioners in powdered bleaches to prevent damage to hair.
The following ar the relevant references uncovered relating to this invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,738 to Magid et al (1985), describes a toilet bowl cleaner having inner and outer water soluble envelopes. The inner envelope contains a basic material. The outer envelope contains the inner envelope and an acidic material. In use, the outer envelope dissolves releasing the acidic material to clean the toilet bowl. The inner envelope then dissolves, releasing the basic material contained therein, to neutralize the toilet bowl water. The preferred polymeric film bag is a polyvinyl alcohol. Other bags may be utilized, for example, methyl cellulose, carboxymethylcellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,604 to Dasher et al (1989) describes a process for preventing or retarding damage to hair during coloring operations, e.g., bleaching or dyeing with oxidation dyes, by simultaneously polymerizing a vinylic monomer on the hair. The polymerization is brought about by the oxidizing agent used in the bleaching or dyeing operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,784,005 and 3,902,596 to McVav, (1975) describes a package which contains materials to be added to a resin formulation, the package containing a vinylic monomer. A thin walled plastic envelope which is soluble in the resin formulation is used. Preferably the envelope is made of polystyrene film. The primary use for this packaging is for compounding polyester resins.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,931,912 (1976) and 3,651,931 (I972), to Hsiung, describes a pressure packaged liquid composition which contains two compositions, one of which includes hydrogen peroxide. The compositions are adapted to be mixed while being discharged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,872 to Lozano et al, (1977), describes a package wherein two compositions are maintained isolated from each other within a container. One composition comprises an oxidation hair dye and the other is hydrogen peroxide. A means is provided to release each to dispense a mixture as a hair dye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,783 and 4,114,632 to Morganroth, (1985) describe various packaging for bleaching compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,751 to Evans, (1982) describes a composition for lightening hair which comprises an alkaline bleaching system in an amount of finely divided solid polyolefin polymer. The polymeric material acts as a lightening decelerator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,808, 3,986,825 and 4,027,008 to Sokol, are of general interest in that they disclose hair bleaching compositions which comprise polymers to improve the surface characteristics of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,546 to Baechtold, describes water soluble, water and heat sealable film materials suitable for use as a water soluble wrap or for fabrication into water soluble envelopes. This reference teaches the packaging of household materials such as dry bleach, water softening powders, etc. for use in dishwashers or laundry machines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,374,195 and 3,413,229, to Bianco et al, describe polyvinyl alcohol compositions containing a plasticizer useful for packaging, in particular packets for use with laundry compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,905 to Albert describes films which are readily soluble in cold water made from a mixture of polyvinyl alcohol or polyvinyl pyrrolidone and their use for packaging cleaning products, such as bleaches.
None of the foregoing references disclose a packet comprising a hair bleach composition in a water soluble enclosure, the use of such package to prepare a novel aqueous bleaching solution, and the use of said solution to bleach hair and produce an unexpected conditioning of said hair.